


In My Arms Lies Eternity

by sunshinekat



Category: Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela cultivates sin and Sebastian is such fertile ground, if only Fenris had known then he would have spent the night at home instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms Lies Eternity

_Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls._   
_From these emerald waters doth life begin anew._   
_Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you._   
_In my arms lies Eternity._

                                                _Andraste 14:11_

A simple drop of some of that Llomeryn rum and he was gone. Sebastian had been persuaded to join Varric and Isabela for drinks at the hanged man but he rejected any offer of drink and would only have water he served himself, it seems he’d caught on to their plan early and dampened their moods with his constant rebuke of the lives they led.

Isabela had been the first to depart, irritated at his sobriety, and she found that secret room in the back where a good ‘friend’ of hers worked his trade.

The poisoner passed her a tiny vial of clear liquid, sinks in through the skin, leaves the victim drugged and out of control for about two hours before passing out. Perfect for prying secrets out of rich lords, not that Isabela ever needed such a thing, no; she had her ways of getting info from her targets.

Certain that she would need a scapegoat she caught sight of Fenris entering the hanged man, obviously looking for Varric so they could continue their Diamondback lessons.

She saw him and pointed him to their table where Varric was chatting up Sebastian, happily drunk and Sebastian was smiling and nodding although he knew for certain every word out of the dwarf’s mouth was a lie.

Fenris approached her anyway, Isabela kept the vial out of sight when she greeted him.

“Here to get your butt kicked again?”

Fenris shook his head and smiled that tiny half smile that looked so charming on him.

“I won the last time.”

“Did you? Well then, that’s reason to celebrate! Let’s get you a drink! Why don’t you go say hi to the boys and I’ll join you shortly!”

Fenris nodded and walked to their table.

Isabela went to the bar and got Fenris’ drink, he liked it strong, very strong, but he never got drunk until he had at least fifteen of these, perhaps it was those Lyrium tattoos?

Isabela sighed and stared at the vial, how was she to get this into Sebastian? All she’d have to do is touch him, but then…she couldn’t do that without touching the drug herself and that was not part of her plan.

 

How could she enjoy a delirious Sebastian if she was too delirious herself?

She figured that an idea would come and decided that she’d just wing it.

 

Varric was not in the mood for a diamondback game, wouldn’t stop talking about Hawke and how he had plans for a novel, he asked if any of them could draw, that they should do the illustrations for the book, said he had the whole idea planned out to the last gold piece.

Sebastian looked entertained, Fenris wasn’t used to seeing him at the hanged man but he didn’t really care to find out how they’d managed to convince him.

Sebastian had been eyeing him for a while and it was getting irritating, Fenris sighed and said in a dull, uninterested tone, “what?”

“Hm?” Sebastian frowned, “oh, nothing…”

“Good, then stop staring.”

Sebastian chuckled, a deep, masculine sound, “it’s just that, you’ve had three of those cups already and you don’t seem…”

Fenris glanced at him, “what inebriated?”

“Why is that?”

None of his damn business that’s what, Fenris was tired of Sebastian’s boundless curiosity, it’s like every question he asked led to the damn Lyrium tattoos.

If he liked them so much he could go down to Tevinter and surely one of the Magisters would love to do the same to him.

Sebastian seemed to notice Fenris’ irritation and put a hand on his shoulder, “I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I yield to my curiosity far too easily these days.”

Fenris brushed the hand off, “yes.”

That ended all the unnecessary questions at least for tonight, and Isabela arrived with more drinks.

She sat down next to Fenris and heaved a great sigh; Fenris did not mind her questions at all, since they were of a nature that turned out to be far more entertaining the more intimate they were.

“What’s on your mind?” Fenris asked, readying himself for some absurd tale.

Isabella looked at him under her lashes, vivid gold irises gazing into his own green ones.

“Sebastian won’t drink.”

Fenris chuckled, “I can’t see why you would have a problem with that.”

“Well, he’s always so…proper. Don’t you want to see him drunk too?”

“Not really.”

“Not even a little bit curious about it?”

“He said he’s done worse in the past, he’s probably not that entertaining.”

“Ah, yes, entertainment, now come along Fenris.”

Sebastian glanced at them, curiosity shimmering in those bright blue eyes.

“What are you two conspiring?” he asks.

Varric has already fallen asleep at the table and Isabela simply sneers at Sebastian, “wouldn’t you like to know?”

Sebastian laughs, and his gaze turns to Fenris, “do you mind letting me in on this secret?”

Fenris shrugs and misses Isabela’s warning glare, “Isabela is disappointed in you.”

Sebastian frowns, “why?”

“You won’t get drunk with us.”

The amusement in Sebastian’s gaze faded, “ah, I have- I cannot because-“

Isabela pouted and crossed her arms over her voluptuous chest, “of the maker.”

Sebastian sighs, “I am sorry, Isabela for disappointing you.”

Isabela glares at him and moves into a stretch but she knocks their drinks over by accident.

She gasps, “oh Sebastian I’m so sorry!” she gets up and pulls a clean cloth out of her pocked and pours something on it, Fenris thought it might’ve smelled familiar but he wasn’t sure.

She handed it to Sebastian, “it’s something I got to get rid of stains so clean yourself up honey!”

Sebastian smiles and thanks her in that lilting accent Fenris is sure that he can see Isabela’s lashes flutter at the sound.

Thankfully the mess isn’t so bad and Fenris helps Isabela carry Varric back to his bedroom.

The three of them stand in the hall outside of Varric’s room then, Isabela still in the mood for partying, Fenris wasn’t even a little drunk but Sebastian seemed distracted.

“To the Blooming Rose it is!” Isabela declares with a grin, “I have it paid up until the end of the year you know, let’s have a good time!”

Fenris didn’t speak he simply waited for that patronizing tone, and a little huff to accompany it.

“I haven’t been to one of those in years.” Sebastian says with a dazed smile.

Fenris frowns at Isabela’s eyes are wide and she grins at him, taking both their arms, “to the Blooming Rose it is!”

 

The Blooming Rose was full as always, they’d been provided a private room Isabela was enjoying the attention of two suitors and her pick for the night. Fenris finally found someone to play diamondback with and Sebastian was sitting down in a corner alone, looking like he was about to fall asleep. Guilt pricked at Fenris, reminding him that Sebastian took his vows very seriously, that he was in a hard place right now with having to choose either Starkhaven or the Chantry, with that on his place he didn’t need to feel as if he’d failed the maker because he entered the Blooming Rose. He’d also been rejecting quickies all night and for once he looked like he was having a hard time saying no. Fenris looked down at his hand and sighed, he’d lost this one, again. The woman sitting across from him smirked and he laid out his cards, she gasped and cursed in some Orelisian dialect and stomped off. Okay, so perhaps he’d won this hand? Five serpents again it seemed, Varric would be proud. Fenris approached Isabela, “I’m taking him back to the Chantry.” Isabela pulled away from her partners with a smirk, “oh, yes, thank you, I hope you had a good time Fenris? I know I’m still having one.”

Fenris nodded, “perhaps we should do this again, with more people of course, without unbreakable vows?”

Isabela laughed heartily at that and returned to her companions.

Fenris approached Sebastian, “I am tired and going home, you should go too.”

Sebastian looked up at him warily, “Fenris? Ah, yes, I don’t feel so well.”

His eyes were glassy he was sweating and looked like he couldn’t control his limbs.

Did he truly not drink? “Sebastian, have you had anything to drink?”

Sebastian gazed up at him, “I had water, Fenris.”

“Right,” Fenris said skeptically, he helped Sebastian to his feet and had to lead him to the front door Madam Lusine watched them leave with an unreadable smirk, as if she had somehow played a part in them leaving together.

Thankfully the crime in Hightown decided to take a night off because there were no sudden attacks, as Fenris was leading Sebastian up the Chantry steps he was suddenly dragged back.

Sebastian was stumbling back and pulling Fenris with him, “no, not here, please I can’t let them see me like this!” he cried.

Fenris followed confused, when Sebastian stopped pulling he let go, leaned dizzily against the Chanters Board, he sighed, “I don’t know what happened, I think I may have taken something or someone put something in my drink, “ he stared at Fenris, “may I stay the night at your home?”

Fenris’ eyes narrowed at the idea of having a guest, but it was partly his fault that Sebastian had ended up at the Blooming Rose, for it must have been there that he’d been drugged.

Also, there was something so pitiful about him right now, flushed and clumsy, looking on the verge of tears. None of that pious warrior was here now, just a man who was losing control.

Fenris had to admit he felt somewhat powerful having Sebastian depending on him in this condition.

“Very well,” Fenris agreed, “but don’t touch anything.”

 

Sebastian had only been inside Fenris’ house a few times but never long enough to get a good look around. So now that he was here, his muddled mind made it clear that if he cleaned it up a little, bought some furniture then it would actually be a very nice place.

He was being led into what looked like the dining room, but there was no table, just a big fireplace and a cot. The rest of the room was deserted, the tiles were cracked, broken or missing the windows were all wide open to let in the cold night air. Fenris led him to the cot and made him sit down.

“If you want I can call Anders, he might know what they drugged you with.”

Or at least that’s what Sebastian heard, he hadn’t been watching Fenris’ face as he spoke, he’d long since began following the silver blue trail of Lyrium that slid along the curve of his shoulder and down his arm.

Fenris cupped Sebastian’s chin and raised his face upward, watching him carefully through those vivid green eyes.

“I see,” Fenris said, “I suppose I should tell you, any sin that you commit tonight is forgiven by the maker.”

Sebastian shuddered at the low, alluring claw of Fenris’ whisper, “I have committed no sins.”

“But any you commit while under the influence of this drug is the fault of the one who gave it to you.”

Sebastian nodded, frowning, “yes…yes, I know.”

“I will be in the other room, if you need anything then come find me.”

Find him. Yes. Find him.

Fenris disappeared through the open doorway and Sebastian collapsed down on the cot, his mind filled with silver blue spirals and a burning need to feel them under his fingers.

 

Fenris was woken up by needy hands tugging at his clothes, the warm body above him trembling.

“Sebastian!?”

Sebastian collapsed on him, tugging at his shirt and pants as he pressed his mouth against Fenris’ neck sucking on the skin he found there. His body was pressed so tightly against Fenris’ that he could feel every inch of Sebastian, every inch. Fenris shuddered, clamping down on the hot spike of desire that stabbed through him. He grabbed Sebastian’s arms and pushed him back, but Sebastian simply began to take his own clothes off. In the semi-darkness, Fenris could see the corded muscles now revealed from underneath those clothes, his wide shoulders and narrow waist. His legs were sturdy, muscles clenching as he kicked off his pants. Gods, it had been too long since Fenris had lain with…with anyone. Upon seeing that Sebastian was erect he was reminded of Sebastian’s vows.

“Sebastian, wait.”

Sebastian crawled atop him again and Fenris was loath to touch him now should his tainted fingers touch that pale, perfect skin he would…no, what he wouldn’t do to him.

Sebastian leaned down, vivid blue eyes so dark in the moon light; he leaned in and pressed his face into Fenris’ neck.

Fenris released a shuddery breath, “stop, please, your vows, remember your vows.”

Sebastian bit down hard on Fenris’ collarbone Fenris shuddered at the sensation as a flush of pleasure spread along his body.

Sebastian threaded his fingers through Fenris hair, licking up the side of his neck to his ear.

Fenris shoved Sebastian back, trying to get ahold of his senses, of his own desires. But not because he’d never had them, he’d experienced lust in every aspect, but never attained the object of his desire. And yet here it was, tugging at his leather straps and leggings. Sebastian’s warmth was making it difficult to resist temptation. He sat up and caressed Sebastian’s wandering hands, leaning in his whispers, “does it hurt?” and Sebastian shivers against him, he turns to face Fenris, “yes, yes it hurts and I can’t-“

Fenris caresses Sebastian’s face and neck, slowly pushing him back, “do you want me to take care of it for you?” Sebastian was putty in his hands, as if the moment Fenris had touched his skin he could only react. Sebastian was a trembling mess, his hair was askew, his voice was raspy and his accent thicker than before. “Why can’t you do it yourself-“

“It’s a sin!” Sebastian cries; arching his back as Fenris runs a single finger down the center of his chest and over his abs.

He grabs Fenris’ hand, “I can’t do it myself I can’t do it but you can, you said the Maker would forgive me!”

Fenris leans over Sebastian, thirsty with desire as he watched the vision Sebastian made sprawled beneath him.

“But will he forgive me?”

He would not allow Sebastian to answer that, he only covered Sebastian’s mouth with one hand and grasped his cock with the other.

Sebastian shook and arched at his touch, couldn’t seem to get a grip on anything, he squeezed his thighs together and thrust his hips at Fenris’ gentle, steady motion.

He was so hot and ready to explode, his hot breaths had left Fenris’ palm wet. Fenris saw tears spill down Sebastian’s cheeks and took his hand from Sebastian’s mouth.

“Maker, Maker please forgive me!” Sebastian sobbed as his shoulders trembled with little hiccups and whines of misery and pleasure.

Fenris watched him weep, somehow aroused even more by this display of vulnerability.

Fenris leaned down and kissed Sebastian’s wet cheek, “he forgives all, Sebastian.” He squeezed and quickened his thrusts.

Sebastian keened, moaned and trembled beautifully, Fenris kissed his cheeks and his nose and his forehead, told him he was a good boy and that the Maker wasn’t angry with him but angry with the person who poisoned his water.

Sebastian climaxed with Fenris’ name on his lips, and a little “Oh, Maker!” at the end.

Afterward Fenris sat up and watched Sebastian wipe himself off drowsily, his beautiful body coated in sweat. Fenris stood up and stripped off his armor, and began searching through what little belongings he had to find a simple shirt of trousers for the night.

He had only found the shirt when he was suddenly turned around by Sebastian.

“Sebastian, what-“

Sebastian fell to his knees suddenly, his hands working on Fenris’ cock making him hard again after he’d spent all that time trying not to-

“Sebastian what-“

“We shall not speak of this night.” Sebastian muttered, gazing up at Fenris, “it’ll be a secret, alright?”

Sebastian looked so fucking good on his knees, with his sweet mouth so close to Fenris’ cock.

“Secret. Right. Got it.”

Sebastian took Fenris into his mouth and Fenris was a little surprised to find that he had skill, a lot, in fact. What kind of ‘playboy’ had he been in his younger years? That he knew how to handle such things.

Fenris leaned back against the wall, his fingers tangled in Sebastian’s hair and he directed him back and forth, lost himself in the heat and wetness of Sebastian’s mouth. He caught himself moaning at the velvet softness of Sebastian’s tongue, its swipes and lashes slipping and sliding along his hardened flesh sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. Sebastian’s hands would not stay still, they ventured over Fenris’ thighs and buttocks, rising up to his stomach, fingertips tracing the lines of Lyrium that tattooed his flesh, even now they emitted a frail glow, it happened when he felt pleasure, also when he felt pain.

Fenris closed his eyes to that glow, preferring Sebastian’s tongue to the memory of pain those tattoos brought him.

Fenris’ grip on Sebastian’s hair tightened as a universal sign that he was close, and if Fenris had thought Sebastian had run out of surprises then he was wrong. Sebastian opened his throat and drew Fenris in until his nose pressed against the tattooed skin at the end. Fenris sagged against the wall his climax came and went leaving him a shivering mess. Sebastian leaned back and they both stared at each other for one silent moment. Sebastian stood and searched for his clothes, Fenris watched him put it on still fixated on how lovely a body he had for one so pious. Sebastian caught him looking as he put his chainmail in place.

“I like your tattoos.”

Fenris blushed, and Sebastian smiled, “I like that too.”

Fenris staggered back to his feet, suddenly unsure of what he should say.

Sebastian approached him and dragged the tip of his finger along Fenris’ collarbone.

“I’m going to go…” he looked at Fenris, their gazes meeting and the heat and tension that rose up between them like thick smoke caught them both by surprise.

Sebastian took a step back, “I need to pray.”

Fenris didn’t stop him at the door, only stood by the window to watch him go, his own fingers tracing that burning path on his collarbone that Sebastian’s touch had left.

 


End file.
